


Somebody Else

by cobblestaubrey



Series: figure my heart out [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestaubrey/pseuds/cobblestaubrey
Summary: "Failure was something else - she wasn’t great at dealing with that. Or rejection. Or, a lot of things. But getting up after she had been kicked down? She could do that.This didn’t feel like that, though. This left a hollow feeling in her heart, and a heavy pit that kept her against the mattress. The tears had dried hours ago, but her breath still felt labored. She was exhausted."Jackie's probably not coming back, and Jan has to move on. That's the plan, at least.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Series: figure my heart out [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792651
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Jan-centric story, which is harder because projecting onto Jan is not my strong suit LOL 
> 
> This story is a lot less dialogue-centric than my other stories, because I just needed to describe how Jan was feeling, I guess? I don't know. 
> 
> I originally wanted to post this along with the following story, because it's Jackie centric, but I have no idea when I'll be finishing that, and this was already hard to finish.
> 
> I hope you all like it! I'm back in school now, and I have a ton of awful work now that I'm a sophomore in college, so the new stories will probably take way longer, but I'm still gonna try to be fast.
> 
> Warning, there's a good amount of swearing halfway through or so. Jan definitely swears when she's angry.

_Why was Jackie pushing so hard for Jan to move on?_

_Did Jackie want to see other people?_

_Was Jackie as unhappy as she believed Jan was?_

_How long had Jackie been unhappy for?_

_How could Jackie have done this?_

_Did Jackie still love her?_

_Did Jackie ever love her-_

Jan replayed the argument between her and Jackie for hours, asking herself these questions as she imagined Jackie’s face, again and again.

There was so much she didn’t get to say, so much she wished she could. 

Jan knew she wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon. She refused to miss her classes, but knew she would be dead by eight, dragging her eyes up to the professor, when all she wanted to do was close them.

She had never been one to overthink anything, really. She went with her heart, and if things didn’t work out, something else would, right? Failure was something else - she wasn’t great at dealing with that. Or rejection. Or, a lot of things. But getting up after she had been kicked down? She could do that.

This didn’t feel like that, though. This left a hollow feeling in her heart, and a heavy pit that kept her against the mattress. The tears had dried hours ago, but her breath still felt labored. She was exhausted.

She watched her ceiling, painted black in the night, wash over with blues and periwinkles in the morning light. Her phone screen burned against her hand, and Jan couldn’t believe it was almost six in the morning. The city had never died - the sounds of cars growing louder below her - but her room was quiet. 

Lemon had come back only a few hours after Jackie had left, but Jan had pretended to be asleep, despite her body buzzing with new fears, new pain, and new heartache. The shorter girl was asleep across from Jan, yet it still felt like Jan was alone. As if there was no one in the world she could reach out and touch. 

Finally, sleep overcame her. 

She dreamed that night of nothing that she could remember, but when she woke up only a couple of hours later, she had a terrible feeling, sunken to the bottom of her stomach. She knew she wasn’t sick, but her eyes were heavier than they had ever been, and her mouth was dry. 

Lemon had already been up for an hour, as she was an early riser. Jan had never seen Lemon doing _nothing_ , and at first it energized her, but now Jan was angry. Angry that Lemon could be happy. Angry that Lemon could be in the room where Jackie broke Jan’s heart and be fine.

But Jan wasn’t spiteful. Jan wasn’t an angry person. 

She was heartbroken, though. She wasn’t the same as she was last year, or last month, or even a day before. Twenty-four hours ago, she had woken up in the arms of the woman she had been in love with for almost a year. 

This morning, she woke up with her arms wrapped around herself, and her pillow drenched. 

She crawled out of bed as slowly as possible, the same crawl that would follow her throughout the week. Each class droning on, her eyes drooping, willing herself to stay awake. It felt like every bone in her body was screaming, for days straight, for her to break down. To fall apart. All Jan wanted to do was rip her hair out, and scream. She wanted to find Jackie and ask her why she did this, why she had ruined everything. 

She couldn’t, though. When Jackie texted her on Monday to say that Jan could come over on Thursday, after the blonde’s class, and collect her things, Jan didn’t go off on her like she wanted to. She responded, short and abrupt, and closed her phone. That felt like a final goodbye, and a wave of everything she had been trying to push down hit her. 

Lemon tried, she really did, and Jan knew she was trying. Jan had broken down and told her everything after she had returned from Jackie’ apartment, her hands full of clothes Lemon had never seen, a toothbrush that was clearly used, and running eyeliner. She sobbed into Lemon’s chest as the yellow-haired girl rubbed her back. 

The shorter woman had dealt with her friends’ breakups the entirety of her high school career, as most girls did. She knew to grab Jan ice cream, to let her cry, to let her speak, to just listen and agree with whatever Jan needed her to agree with, but Lemon also knew that this breakup was different. This wasn’t a stupid boy who had cheated on Jan, or decided he had gotten what he wanted and could drop her. 

This was a relationship that was going somewhere, and hit a sudden wall. Lemon didn’t know what position she was in, but she wanted to give Jackie a piece of her mind - she wanted to yell at her, call her an idiot, ask her why she would throw a year of _love_ away for no actual reason.

Jan had choked out a brief summary of the argument that she and Jackie had had the night before. It had boggled Lemon, the way Jackie had so forcefully ended things for a reason she had made up in her own head. 

Lemon knew she could _not_ tell Jan that Jackie’s reasoning seemed a little suspicious. Lemon also knew, however, that Jackie _had_ to have been hiding something. 

Jan didn’t need any of that right now, she only needed a friend.

“Does she not love me, anymore?” Jan whimpered, and Lemon’s heart broke for her.

Lemon shook her head, swallowing thickly. “I think she still does,” she whispered softly, rocking Jan back and forth. She remembered that Jackie used to do the same for Jan, and hoped this wouldn’t upset the blonde further.

Jan was silent only for a moment, before she choked out another few words. “She didn’t love me enough to stay.”

“Y’know the saying, if you love something, let it go.”

Jan scoffed, and Lemon could feel the vibration through her chest. “That’s fucking stupid,” Jan gritted her teeth. 

“I know,” was all Lemon could think to say. 

Jan was lost, Lemon could see. It wasn’t her job to keep her going, but it was her job to make sure Jan could keep herself going.

Except, when the weekend had come, Lemon had lost Jan. Not in a metaphorical way, but in the way where she literally _could not see_ Jan anywhere.

 _Oh_ , Lemon had thought to herself, _there she is_. 

Jan was not in her bed like she had been the entire week, but in the corner of a large apartment, talking to some _boy_.

Lemon had brought Jan to a party a few blocks from their dorm, trying to get the blonde to feel _anything_ after the terrible week she had experienced, thinking Jan would stay by her side.

However, Jan had wandered off, talking to everyone and everything that vaguely resembled a human. Lemon watched as Jan mingled throughout the night. Lemon had always promised Jackie that she would keep an eye on Jan, and now, especially _now_ , Lemon knew that Jan was too vulnerable to be left to her own devices. 

Yet, here the blonde was, her hand on some theatre _boys_ arm, squeezing her press on nails into his forearm. 

Lemon knew what Jan was doing, and she was certain Jan knew what she was doing, as well. 

In most circumstances, Lemon wouldn’t care. It’s not her life. The sight of Jan flirting with some boy didn’t leave a terrible feeling in her stomach, like it might’ve Jackie, but the look in Jan’s eyes did. 

The lights were dim, and a nearby lamp cast a shadow over Jan, but highlighted her eyes. Her smile was small, much smaller than Lemon was used to seeing it, but her eyes - they didn’t match at all.

Because behind Jan’s eyes was not mirth. There was no warmth behind them as she looked at this _boy_ , who was clearly too involved in whatever he was saying to notice anything about her. 

Lemon wanted to save Jan from whatever this was - whatever Jan was doing. 

But Jan was a grown woman, and Lemon had no right. She had no right to be watching Jan like a hawk, or to try _babysitting_ her.

So she downed her cup, scanning the room for anyone else she could talk to, deciding to enjoy her night. She had been supporting Jan all week, and if this was how Jan wanted to cope, fine. As long as she knew what she was doing.

* * *

Jan had no idea what she was doing.

“Yeah, it was bullshit,” she heard Daniel (it was Daniel, right?) finish some story, and nodded, laughing a little.

“Yeah,” she breathed out, hoping it wasn’t obvious that she hadn’t been listening. 

Sure, she had been _hearing_ him, but if he asked her anything about what he had said, she’d have no answers. Jan had been staring at him, nodding absently, and thinking about Jackie. About what Jackie was doing. About how Jackie would feel if she walked in, and saw Jan talking to some guy. 

The thing is, Daniel (Daniel. It was Daniel. She wasn’t _that_ drunk) wasn’t actually a bad guy. He was in her Movement for Actors class, and he was talented. Sometimes, when Jan had zoned out, wandering her eyes over the texture on the ceiling or the pattern of the tiles below her, he would poke her with a pen to bring her back to attention. Other times, he would whisper various quips and comments to her. It always made her laugh.

He had asked for her number months ago.

Jan had smiled gently, shaking her head before explaining that she had a girlfriend, but was flattered. 

Daniel was a nice guy. Like, an _actual_ nice guy. He didn’t stomp his feet, or call her a name, or roll his eyes. He had said “Oh, okay,” and turned his head back towards his bag to pack his things.

Jan wondered vaguely why her standards were so low for men. Were they so low for women, too?

No, not at all. If anything, it was too _high_ , now. All she had to compare other men to were the boys she had dated, and they were already the worst of the worst.

Jackie was something else. How could anyone compare? 

Fuck. Here Jan was, doing exactly what Jackie had asked her to do, trying to move on, yet the brunette still haunted her every thought. Daniel’s eyes were a dark hazel from what Jan could see under the dim lights, but they didn’t compare to Jackie’s dark, innocent eyes, always searching, always calculated. 

Daniel’s collared shirt and loose jeans were slightly wrinkled, and he smelled like _Walmart_ brand cologne. Jackie smelled like incense and honey, and her clothes were always ironed. Sometimes the brunette, once they moved to the city, would sport a flannel and a rainbow pin, just to show the world something she had been hiding her whole life. Other days, Jackie would forgo her contacts and wear her thick, tortoise shell glasses, and a loose cardigan that, despite her height, would go past her wrist and cover her fingers. 

Jan never had to crane her head to look up at Jackie, she never had to decide how close she should be, if Jackie would mind if she took her hand. Jan never had to ask herself if she wanted to do any of those things, either. 

Daniel was… Cute, though. 

Since September, Jan had never given herself the opportunity to entertain any thoughts outside of Jackie about someone like Daniel. Someone who was clearly interested, and was available. When they would ask her out, she’d only smile, and think of her beautiful girlfriend. She’d think about how Jackie was probably in class, being checked out by every guy in her program, completely oblivious to the attention. 

She could kiss Daniel right now, and he’d let her. Did she want to? Jan literally had no idea. Jan _knew_ she was attracted to men, as well as women, but she hadn’t even thought of touching another person besides Jackie. 

Daniel had stopped talking. 

He was looking at her, with that stupid smirk all of those boys would give her back in high school. One of his legs was up against the wall, and he was leaning, leaning a little too close to her, and her grip on his forearm tightened. 

“I feel like I’ve been talking your ear off,” he laughed inwardly at himself, and Jan chuckled nervously. 

She shrugged, trying to keep eye contact. “I’m not really a talker,” she lied. It was an obvious lie. She never stopped talking. 

Daniel wouldn’t know that, though. Daniel didn’t know how much she loved to run her mouth, how sometimes, she got too excited and spoke too fast, and Jackie had to tell her to -Oh, _fuck_ Jackie. Jackie broke her heart and left. 

“We don’t have to be talking, then,” Daniel spoke, and if that was supposed to be coy, he fucking failed, Jan thought. 

She was angry, now. She was angry at Daniel, for his crap attempt at flirting, and at Lemon, for monitoring her almost all night and all of the week before, and at fucking _Jackie_ , who decided that Jan wasn’t enough for her, and that she could drop her without warning, after fucking her into the mattress that morning, and the night before, and the night before that. 

So Jan pulled Daniel in by his forearm and kissed him, feeling his stubble rub against her chin, and his large hand meet her waist, and it all felt so wrong, but she couldn’t stop herself from cupping his face with her other hand and rubbing her thumb along his cheek like she had done to Jackie so many times before, missing the soft feeling of Jackie’s cheek. Daniel’s face was rough, his hands were rough, his body was thin and lanky, and she hated it. It wasn’t Jackie.

It wasn’t Jackie, and it wasn’t going to bring Jackie back. 

She pulled away forcefully, looking up to see Daniel’s dazed eyes and lazy smile. He looked so satisfied with himself. So fucking satisfied, Jan thought, and the idea made her nails dig into her palm as she balled her hands into fists. 

Can you ghost someone in real life? 

There was no time to think about that, before she abruptly turned away and walked as fast as she could to the door, hearing Daniel call her name over the music. 

Her legs were moving on their own accord, passing the elevator in order to feel her feet slam against every step of the stairwell. 

Her breaths felt like they were getting caught in her throat. She felt dirty, and sick, and nauseous, even though she knew somewhere deep inside her that she had done nothing wrong. 

The air outside was cold, but it wasn't dark. The moon lit up the sky like a lantern, with the thousands of stars swarming around it, and Jan wanted to fall like a star, like a comet, and burn up in the atmosphere, like the air burning in her lungs as she walked as fast as she could. Her ten minute walk was five minutes, and she held her keys so tightly between her fingers, she thought the plastic wrapping would crack. 

This was dangerous, so dangerous, but she couldn't stop herself.

* * *

Jan arrived back at her dorm at midnight, thanking whatever was up there that she was safe. She wished that she could slam the door as hard she could (something like that would fly at her house, but the RAs would be up her ass). She knew that Crystal and Gigi would still be awake, it was much earlier in Los Angeles, so she didn’t hesitate to fish her phone out of her pocket and dial in Crystal’s number. 

“Please, please,” she muttered, absentmindedly biting her nails. Everything was closing in, and the walls had a grip on her throat, and all she wanted to do was hear someone else’s voice.

Crystal picked up almost immediately, and Jan wondered if she had heard the news already, and was waiting for a call like this.

“ _Jan?_ ” she could hear Crystal’s raspy voice through the phone, and the familiarity was sharp against her ears. 

“Jackie broke up with me,” she choked out, sitting on her bed in order to keep herself upright. 

Crystal knew, and Jan knew that Crystal knew, from the pause that accompanied this admission. From the lack of texts from Jan in the group chat. From the posts she had archived on her _Instagram_ , all of which included Jackie. 

“ _Oh, Jan_ ,” was not the response she wanted, but of course it was what she got. It was what Lemon had said, too, and it was getting irritating. 

“Don’t pity me,” she bit out, but sighed after. “I’m sorry. I’m just _so_ lost.”

She heard ruffling sounds on Crystal’s end, and a few whispered words, before Crystal had responded with, “ _It’s okay, babe._ ”

“Is Gigi there?” Jan asked softly, and after hearing confirmation from Crystal, said, “Please don’t tell Nicky about this.”

There was a scoff, and it was definitely Gigi’s.

“You know you’ll tell her, _Genevieve_ ,” Jan was not taking Gigi’s bullshit today. “She’ll tell Rock, who she still talks to, way too often, and Rock will tell Jackie all about how torn up I am, and I am _not_ dealing with that.” 

“ _Alright, alright, I get it,_ ” Jan could hear the eye roll in Gigi’s voice, and laughed to herself. 

Jan took a breath, trying to stop the thoughts running through her mind for one minute in order to talk. “I kissed someone, tonight,” was all that came out.

A tiny gasp crackled through her phone, and then there was silence. After a moment, Crystal spoke. “ _And?_ ”

“And... I feel awful," Jan admitted. She had closed her eyes, and was now rubbing her forehead with her empty hand. She laid down, letting her legs dangle off of her bed. 

" _It's not like you cheated_ ," Gigi stated plainly. " _What's the problem?_ "

Jan groaned. "I know, but it still felt shitty. I didn't even kiss him because I wanted to, I did it to spite Jackie."

" _What happened after_?"

"I literally just ran away."

" _Jan_ _!_ " Crystal cackled, trying hard to scold her friend. " _You can't do stuff like that_ _!_ "

Gigi laughed. " _It's just a boy._ "

" _Gigi! Why are you all evil?!_ "

"I'm not evil!" Jan whined, giggling into the phone. She had missed her friends so much, and to know that regardless of how much changed that she always had them in her corner, meant the world to her. 

There was a pause, a dreadful pause, and Jan's mind whirred through the silence. " _How're you holding up_?" Crystal asked.

Jan snorted. "How do you think?"

_"I know, I know, but I wanted to ask anyway."_

She let out a sigh into the phone. There was suffering, and then there was _admitting_ to all of the suffering, which felt worse. If she didn't acknowledge it, it wasn't there, right?

But it was, and she wasn't happy.

"I haven't gotten more than three or four hours of sleep since she left on Sunday," Jan let herself sink into the mattress, wondering if she could fall asleep to the sound of Crystal on the line. 

" _So you're a normal college student, now_ ," Gigi had barely gotten that out before she yelped. " _The fuck?_ "

" _Are you like this on purpose?_ " 

" _I'm trying to lighten the mood._ "

" _That's not how it's coming across at all_."

" _Oh._ "

Jan could listen to them argue for hours usually, but not tonight. The way that their love came across, even over the phone, even when they were bickering, felt like a hand squeezing her heart. It left her breathless, causing tears to prick her eyes. "Guys," she said softly, just loud enough for them to hear.

" _Sorry,_ " Crystal matched Jan's tone, and Gigi also stayed silent.

Jan sniffed. "It's okay." She stared up at the ceiling, wondering if what Jackie would think if she knew what Jan was doing right now, about what she had just done, about how bad her week had been. 

Crystal interrupted her thoughts before they could run too far. " _What do you need right now?_ "

Jan shrugged, even though Crystal couldn't see her. "I don't know." The ceiling was slightly cracked, and just barely yellow. It was dull, so dull, and made for the perfect blank canvas. It always had. "I don't want to vent. So, advice, maybe?"

" _About what?_ "

"What," she cleared her throat, "What do I do?"

There was a pause. " _What can you do?_ "

"What?" Jan's brow furrowed. 

" _I mean, what are your options here, anyway? You can keep suffering until you get over it, or you can go get Jackie back._ " Crystal's voice grew louder, and had just a lilt of joy in it. 

Jan immediately shut that down. "She literally told me it was over a week ago."

" _Right, yeah._ _Um..._ " Jan wondered if Crystal had ever been in a situation like this. She had been with Gigi for four years, they had never come close to what Jan and Jackie had done. What Jackie had done to Jan. The envy burned in Jan's chest. _"I don't know, are you sure you can't convince her?_ "

"I tried," Jan reminded her. They were walking in circles, but Crystal was trying, Jan knew that. 

" _Right._ "

The silence was becoming unbearable, until she heard a rustling, and a small protest from Crystal, before Gigi's voice sounded through the speaker. " _It's kind of shit how she's just letting you suffer._ "

" _Gigi-_ "

Gigi cut Crystal off, her voice becoming harsher. " _No, I'm serious. She said she did this for your own good, but you literally are at the worst you've ever been. No offense._ "

Jan let out a high pitched sigh. "It's whatever."

" _If watching you cry your eyes out while she left you didn't stop her, what will?_ "

Jan heard Crystal let out something between a hard scoff and an incredulous laugh, " _Jesus Christ._ "

" _Am I wrong? Am I wrong, Jan?_ "

Jan wanted to sob. "You're not wrong." 

" _Gigi! I'm serious!_ " There was more crackling on Crystal's end, and the redhead clearly took her phone back. " _Gigi **is**_ _wrong!_ " Jan had never heard Crystal so beat up, so mad. " _Jackie loves you, Jan. I don't know why she broke up with you, but she never stopped loving you._ "

"So?" Jan asked, feeling pathetic.

" _Don't let this be the end._ " Crystal pleaded through the phone. Jan didn't remember when Crystal started caring so much about her and Jackie, but then again, Crystal cared a lot about everything. 

Crystal cared a lot about _Jan_.

"That's not my decision, she made that pretty clear."

Crystal hmphed. " _Well, then, go make it clear that you want her, or, or something. You love her, she loves you. That should be enough._ "

Jan balled her free hand into a loose fist. "She didn't think so-"

" _Then **make** her think so!_" Crystal basically was shouting now, but it surprisingly helped dim the anger that had been bubbling within Jan. _"'Cause I'm not gonna let you mope around for another shit ton of weeks!_ "

"Why shouldn't I?"

Crystal gasped out a high pitched _"Why?'",_ sounding absolutely scandalized. _"'Cause you're Jan fucking Mantione!" You get what you want! Except for that one time I destroyed you at Mario Kart, that was so embarrassing- but, yeah, um, yeah!_ "

Jan let out a watery laugh. Crystal Elizabeth. What a fucking weirdo. "Yeah?"

" _Yeah! Say it!_ "

"Say what?" She laughed again.

" _Say you're Jan fucking Mantione and you get what you want!_ "

"Crystal-"

" _Say it!_ " 

Jan let out a huge sigh, rolling her eyes while trying to keep herself from smiling. "I'm Jan-"

" _Louder!_ " 

Jan groaned, turning it into a shriek at the end, causing Crystal and Gigi to laugh. "I'm Jan Mantione-"

" _Jan **fucking** Mantione_-"

" _Jan fucking Mantione_ and I get what I want!" 

" _Fuck yeah!_ " Crystal cheered across the line, and Jan, for the first time in what felt like forever, could feel the pure, unadulterated joy that coursed through her body. 

"Thank you," she breathed out, letting her friend settle down, a comfortable silence enveloping them both.

" _Of course_ ," the redhead responded, and Jan loved the way she could hear Crystal's smile from three thousand miles away. " _Anytime, Jannie. Love you!_ "

"Love you, too." Jan felt exhausted, in an exhilarating way, and knew that her eyes weren't going to be able to keep themselves open for much longer. "You too, Geege." 

" _Yeah, yeah, love you too._ " Crystal's whispered something to Gigi, and the blonde sighed, continuing on. " _Sorry I was being a dick. Jackie does love you._ "

Hearing that phrase again made something ache between Jan's ribcage, but she tried to smile through it. "It's alright."

She yawned, sinking even further into her bed. " _You think we should call it a night?_ " Crystal asked.

Jan bobbed her head slightly. "Yeah, I am... _so_ tired." She adjusted herself so she could lay correctly on her bed, letting her head rest on her pillow, and inhaled slowly. "Thank you, both of you. Seriously."

" _Anytime."_

She heard them both chorus " _Goodnight!_ ", before she repeated it back towards them, moving her thumb to end the call. 

She let her phone rest against her chest, feeling herself breathe in and out so deeply. 

Jan had lost Jackie, but not by her own volition. She was getting her back.

Once Jan's eyes closed, they didn't open again that night. She woke up that Sunday morning, wandering her eyes over the way that the light streamed across her room, and knew that something had to change.

* * *

A week passed. Daniel moved seats in Movement I, throwing her a glare from across the lecture hall, and Jan set a mental reminder to buy him an apology cookie. 

Jan slept well every other night, while her days grew longer and longer as finals grew closer. Only a dent had been made in her school work, as there was only so much space in her mind for it. She continued to carry on, hoping that her Voice I teacher didn't notice her stretching her neck, reaching upwards to hit the higher notes. 

Maybe there were a few more cups of coffee on Jan's desk than usual, and maybe the texts from Crystal, asking if she had gone through with her advice, had gone unanswered, and maybe -

Maybe Jan needed to lie to herself, just a little longer.

It was late the next Friday night when her resolve cracked. Sunday was what would've been their one year anniversary, and seeing it marked on her phone's calendar made something wash over Jan, akin to a cold shower.

Something had to be done. Life kept moving forward, but Jan was stuck, and Jackie was still on her mind.

Was she going insane? Or did Jackie feel the same sick feeling every time something reminded her of Jan?

Was Jackie lying to herself, too? 

Too much of Jan's time was being wasted. The ball was in her court, now, and she was hellbent on throwing that ball literally anywhere else.

So, she grabbed her phone, unlocking it as fast as possible, before she could change her mind. She opened up her messages with Jackie, reading over the last things they had said to each other, swallowing every word, the hundreds of messages, spanning weeks, the thousands, spanning months, the jokes, the pictures, the _love_.

She decided it was now or never.

_Jan_  
_[11:48 PM]  
i need to see you. whenever youre ready._

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 2,500 words LOL
> 
> So, yeah. I know that there have been people anticipating what "Somebody Else" could mean since the beginning, but yeah, it's not really the way people thought, I guess? 
> 
> I can't write infidelity, I'll say that here. It's a sore subject LOL 
> 
> I can't wait to incorporate more of the other girls in the next story, I miss Rock and Nicky, and Brita and Aiden! :(
> 
> Anyway, now onto your daily dose of me, questioning myself - this is a very, like... normal story. This is an AU that just is, and it isn't really much, and I kinda like it, you know? The realism, the very understandable actions of each character, the way I could see this all playing out. It's not entirely special. Was that a bad move on my part? Idk. I'm just not super creative LOL I just write what I think will happen next, even if it's not the most innovative, or whatever. I just wanna write. So, yeah. Idk. Sometimes I regret how cookie cutter this has been, but on the other hand, I like it, so who am I to judge my own work, if I think it's fine?
> 
> So, yeah. LOL Here ya go!! Part 8!!


End file.
